1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to dominant speech extraction in the presence of diffused and directional noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current spatial noise cancellation techniques such as filter-and-sum beamforming and super-directivity beamforming do not intrinsically exploit the spectral nature of audio signals. Such techniques are typically cascaded with traditional single channel noise cancellation to provide a complete solution. Such a solution is sub-optimal because the spatial noise cancellation does not benefit from the traditional noise cancellation, and vice-versa. Furthermore, most such solutions tend to favor either diffuse or directional noise.